The present invention relates to home fire extinguisher systems, and more particularly, to a home fire extinguisher system of the hose and reel type to be permanently mounted in a convenient household location such as the kitchen.
Home fire extinguishers of the hose and reel type have been considered in the prior art. The present invention is an improvement over such prior art systems in that it is extremely simple and inexpensive and made up entirely of items which can be purchased off the shelf from a hardware or automobile parts retail outlet. The hose on the reel is continuously charged with water under pressure from the household supply so that a water stream or spray may be generated immediately from the hose at an instant's notice without having to wait for the hose to fill with water.